Carta a mi mejor amigo
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Esta es una carta que le escribi a mi mejor amigo quien hace 2 meses fallecio. Me gustaria que la leyeran por que todos ustedes son como mi familia y creo que merecen saber el por que de que tenga un Oc. llamado Edu Salins. Tambien es como una reflexion.


Shimori: Bueno, se que esto no tiene nada que ver con los fanfic pero aun así quiero publicárselos. Es una carta que le escribí a mi mejor amigo, Eduardo (Que en paz descanse) para este 14 de Febrero. Espero no les moleste a ninguno de ustedes, pero ustedes son como mi familia y me han sabido apoyar en mis momentos mas difíciles. Por esa razón quiero que ustedes sepan de esta carta que le escribí.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Querido Edu:_

En este 14 de Febrero, quizás ya no te tengo a mi lado pero aun así quise escribirte esta carta. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, y se que aunque ya no estas presente físicamente me haz de escuchar de donde quiera que te encuentres. Se que hay muchas cosas que se pierden y ejemplo de esas cosas son el dinero, las joyas, los diamantes todo eso pero algo que no se pude perder nunca fue tu amistad verdadera.

Aun recuerdo aquel ultimo día que te vi; aquel ultimo viernes que te vi frente a mi. Habíamos salido temprano de la escuela y como siempre te sentabas en la banca que estaba a unos pasos de la secundaria para esperar la camioneta por que no eras de donde yo vivía y siempre tenias que viajar por eso.

Cuando salimos, iba caminando del otro lado de la carretera y solo te mire para gritarte que nos veríamos el lunes. Tu me respondiste como siempre que si, que nos veríamos el lunes. Lo único que hice fue sonreírte y decirte adiós para mirar solo una vez atrás y verte con esa sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

Lamentablemente, el lunes tu no llegaste a la secundaria. Me preocupe bastante y una conversación del día anterior se me vino a la mente. Era domingo y mis amigos del coro me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente cuando habías ido a lugar que nosotros conocíamos como "La Poza". Ese lugar era muy peligroso por las piedras que había. Yo me sorprendí y me lo tome a broma. Les dije que no era posible, te había visto el viernes. Ellos se pusieron serios y me dijeron solo tres palabras: "No es broma".

Lo confirme el Lunes cuando tu prima me lo dijo. Yo, me sentí angustiada en ese momento pues no sabia como te encontrabas. En cada clase nos preguntaban por ti y nosotros les decíamos de tu accidente. Los maestros se mostraban serios y preocupados por ti. Por esa razón, nos organizamos con el grupo y recolectamos en toda la secundaria Fondos para ayudarte. Varios compañeros salieron a las tiendas y la gente ayudo.

Recuerdo aun cuando fuimos a dejar el dinero a tu tío, que saldría hacia donde estabas internado tu. Nos dijo que tu primera operación había sido exitosa y eso nos alivio mucho. En tu familia se notaba la angustia y también el alivio al saber que estabas bien. Solo faltaba una para determinar si tu volverías a caminar.

Nuestro anterior asesor nos dijo a mi y otro compañero que llevaría su cámara para hacerte un video y demostrarte que estábamos ahí contigo. Como un grupo de nosotras tus compañeras iba a salir a pedir mas fondos, fuimos las ultimas en salir en el video. Yo con toda la felicidad te dije varias cosas como: "Te extrañamos" "Te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos" "Tu puedes, Edu" y todo con una sonrisa.

A la salida, me fui con tu prima y otra amiga caminando a casa. Nos dijo que tu operación seria al día siguiente. Yo le di mi numero y le dije que cualquier cosa que me llamase y mi otra amiga me dijo lo mismo.

Pero…El sábado todo cambio para mi. Me levante con una sonrisa y recé por que todo saliese bien pero mi padre llego y me pregunto: "Como se llama tu compañero?" Yo le respondí tu nombre y el me dijo solamente "El falleció".

Al oír que el me lo había dicho mire a mi madre quien solo se sorprendió por esa noticia. Rápidamente negué diciendo que no, que tu ya estabas bien, que estaba mintiendo. El me dijo que donde el trabajaba había un familiar tuyo y el le había comunicado. Rápidamente fui al teléfono y quise llamar a tu prima pero nos cortaron la línea. Subí como un rayo arriba y nada. Baje rendida y me encamine al cuarto de mis padres; mire por la ventana y las lagrimas rodaron en ese momento. Mis padres entraron y yo cerré los ojos para ir a mi cuarto. Allí, me acosté en la cama y me solté a llorar como nada. Mi padre me envió una recarga al celular y yo le envié un mensaje a tu otra prima preguntándole como estabas pero ella no me respondió.

Seguí llorando desconsoladamente y mi madre me dijo que estas cosas tenían que pasar. Tenia que entender, que esto ya era una realidad. No la escuche y le dije: "Pero por que el?" "Por que tenia que pasar esto?" Después de eso, me negué a comer y como pude con el saldo de mi teléfono llame a nuestras compañeras para decirles lo ocurrido. Cuando se los dije, ella empezaron a llorar y yo también. Salimos a la calle, y yo tenia los ojos totalmente rojos y estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Parecía otra persona, no parecía yo ignoraba toda palabra. El domingo, fue tu funeral.

Ese domingo, nuestro asesor me visito y me dijo que tenia que llevar el uniforme de la escuela por que llegarías a la secundaria. Yo acepte y planche mi uniforme. Estaba sola ya que mi madre estaba con mi madrina entonces escuche como desde afuera gritaron mi nombre. Salí para ver si era mi madre pero no había nadie. Entonces me metí dentro de la casa y seguí planchando. Me duche y me puse el uniforme. Camine a la escuela y me tope a un compañero con el cual llegue a la escuela. Había mucha gente ahí; cuando llegaste en ese ataúd solo abrace a mi amiga quien empezó a llorar por que había recordado que el quería hablar con ella pero ella le había dicho que el lunes le daba su respuesta. Mencionaron tu nombre tres veces y contestamos todos por ti. La ultima vez que te nombraron, yo me solté a llorar de nuevo. Fuimos a casa de tu tío y lo visitaste por ultima vez. De ahí a la iglesia y por ultimo al cementerio. Yo me acerque para despedirme y al mirarte ahí dentro solo cerré mis ojos: estabas pálido, tus ojos negros cerrados para siempre y una sonrisa que no sabia si era un espejismo mío. Me acerque a mi madre y lo único que pronuncie fue: "El esta…muerto" Ella me abrazo mientras mi hermano me veía triste.

Ya pasaron ahora 2 meses y estas cerca de cumplir 3. Aparte este 24 es tu cumpleaños y te visitare con todos. Pero este 14 de febrero, solo quiero decirte que tu fuiste el mejor amigo que nunca tuve. Y que aun guardo el ultimo regalo que me diste esa misma fecha en primer grado. Te quiero mucho, Eduardo y siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Matta ne y gracias por haberme acompañado en esos momentos difíciles. **


End file.
